


The Chosen One Is Very Giving

by destiny335



Series: Drarry Drabble [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco loves to stare at Harry and Blaise loves to make side comments about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen One Is Very Giving

   Harry was just reading a book in the library, oblivious to the longing stares of a certain blond hair, gray eye boy. Currently, Harry was reading a muggle book titled _Romeo and Juliet_. It was a play and story about two star-crossed lovers that couldn't be together because of their families. Harry enjoyed it because it reminded him of his current situation. He quickly whip his head around, staring at Draco just when Draco turned his head to talk to Blaise.

   Draco didn't catch the stare but Blaise certainly did, and that made him smirk.

   When Harry turned back around, continuing his book, he thought of Draco as Juliet and himself as Romeo. Now reading again, he was back to being oblivious to Draco's intense stare.

   Blaise nudged Draco, trying to get his attention but not having it. "Draco, you don't have to go and burn a hole in the back of Potter's skill. I'm sure if you just told him you wanted to fuck, he'd oblige. I hear the Chosen One is very giving, y'know."

   Hearing Blaise be so blunt, Draco turned his head away from him, a slight blush on his face.

   "I have no idea what you're talking about, Blaise. Shut up."

   Blaise's smirk just gets wider, not believing a single word coming out of his best friend's mouth.

   "Mmmhmmm. If you say so. But what if I told you that Potter was coming our way now."

   Instantly Draco was in a frenzy. "Wait, what? Do I look presentable? How's my hair! Oh god, this isn't good."

   Blaise just laughed, messing around with Draco.

   "I think you look presentable Draco." Draco stopped panicking for a quick second, seeing Harry standing at the edge of his table, a small smile on his face. Blaise quickly sobered up too, not actually knowing Harry _was_ approaching their table.

   "Uh... t-thank you. You look nice too." Draco offered a weak smile, not prepared for a civilized conversation with Harry.

   "Thank you. How 'bout we talk somewhere else. Like maybe... The Astronomy Tower."

   "That would be perfect."

   The two wizards left hand in hand, leaving a very confuse Blaise.

   "What the hell just happened?"

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
